


I Don't Wanna Be Alone

by jera31maya



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jera31maya/pseuds/jera31maya
Summary: Set after the series finale.  After everyone transcends, Clarke doesn't want to be alone.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	I Don't Wanna Be Alone

Clarke ran after Picasso, hoping she wouldn’t lose the only other remaining living creature with her.

“I don’t wanna be alone…” she said, almost out of breath. “Again,” she thought.

“You’re not.”

The familiar voice filled her heart with hope, even though she knew that wasn’t the person she once loved. She followed the form of Lexa, giving herself a bit of hope, but having it quickly shot down, when “Lexa” told her she can never join them.

She felt relief that Madi was now at peace. That precious deserved nothing more than a lifetime of peace and joy. Happiness that Clarke could never give her. Not if they had continued the same path to war and destruction that she always seemed to go down. In Madi’s young life, she’s already seen so much death and destruction. Clarke felt a little strange at the prospect of her potential freedom from being lovingly tethered to the person she would protect and kill for. 

For the person she did kill for.

She didn’t want to think too much about Bellamy. It just made her sad. And made her hate herself. She couldn’t imagine another life without Bellamy, but in the moment, she didn’t think clearly. She only knew that Bellamy was turning Madi over, putting her child’s life in danger.

“When did it get to that point?” Clarke thought to herself. “He would’ve killed for me, he brought me back from the dead…” Clarke utterly regretted and was repulsed by her actions. That would never change, she believed. “And he ended up being right anyway,” Clarke thought sadly. She turned back to Lexa, hearing her last comment.

“Wait a second. Transcendence is a choice? You can choose to come back?”

“Of course. Though, until now, no one ever had.”

Clarke was confused. But before she could ask about what she meant, she heard Picasso bark and…was that laughter? Clarke hurried to the top of the rise and was completely floored by what she saw:

Her friends were there! They chose to come back and stay with her. It wasn’t going to be like last time. They were here, they were all here!  
She looked back at Lexa with tears in her eyes, then looked back at her friends. They chose to stay. With her.

“Hey,” Murphy said, after tossing a stick for Picasso. “There she is.”

Clarke was still a little surprised as they noticed and moved toward her. She vaguely heard Lexa say something else and she looked back, but didn’t see Lexa. She looked toward her friends, all of them looked happy to see her. She hugged Murphy and Raven first and moved on to hug and greet the remainder of her friends: Octavia, Miller, Jackson, Niylah, Emori, Indra, Gaia, Echo, Jordan, Hope, and Levitt.

She was so happy to see her friends, but her heart ached for one more. The one who should be here. The one who shared in her burdens, shared in the leadership, and taught her how to use her heart. The one who wouldn’t let her die, the one who she desperately needed, and who was too important to her. The one she loved and never got a chance to say anything.

The one she killed.

She hugged each of her friends tightly, holding in her tears for the one she missed most. “He should be here,” she thought. “This is what he fought for.”  
Clarke held her arms tightly around Miller and Octavia, remembering how they’re the remaining few of the hundred. She glanced over at Murphy, who seemed to have the same idea, and he wrapped his arms around them.

“From a hundred to four,” Murphy said, wryly. 

“Make that a hundred and one.”

A familiar, deep voice echoed from the woods. Clarke and Octavia glanced at each other and back at the familiar figure emerging through the trees.

“Bellamy?” Clarke half-whispered, while Octavia stared, tears immediately falling from her eyes.

“Huh,” Murphy said. “And I thought we were the cockroaches, Clarke.”

Clarke vaguely heard more shouts of surprise, but the only thing she could focus on was running to Bellamy as fast as she could. His eyes were trained on her as sure as hers were on his.

He was wearing the same thing he wore the first time she ran to him like this - a dark gray shirt and black pants - not the white disciple robes she killed him in. She threw her arms around his neck and was about to bury her face into his neck, but he stopped her with his hand, gently pulling her face back from him, so he could look deeply into her eyes. 

Clarke’s eyes filled with tears. “I killed you!” she cried out, tears falling from her eyes.

“It wasn’t a kill shot, Princess,” he said, softly, and gently wrapped his arms around her, tightening them the longer he held her. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back, burying his nose in her hair. 

“But—“ she stammered.

“I forgive you,” he said simply.

“But—“

“I forgive you,” he repeated, hugging her tighter. He pulled away from her, but didn’t let go. He wiped Clarke’s tears away and tenderly swept a few stray strands of her from her forehead. 

“But why?” Clarke’s tears flowed more freely from her eyes. “You should hate me, you should try to kill me, you should—“

“I can’t do that, Princess.” 

“Why?”

He held her gaze for a long time. “You’re too important to me.”

Clarke dropped her eyes in shame at the familiar words. “I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve this.”

“I know you felt like it was your only choice.”

Clarke smiled uncomfortably. “Oxymoron…”

“Cold sweat,” Bellamy softly teased, sweeping her hair from her forehead again.

“Bellamy..I really don’t deserve…”

“What any of us do and don’t deserve really doesn’t matter anymore, does it?”

“Bellamy, why—“

“Like I said, you’re too important to me.”

Clarke looked up at him, tears still flowing from her eyes and shook her head. “No—“

“Because I love you.”

Now tears really flowed from Clarke’s eyes. “Bellamy…”

“I love you,” he repeated softly. “I’m in love with you. I can’t remember a time when I wasn’t.”

“Not even when you threatened to cut my wrist off to get the wristband?” Clarke reminded him, with a soft smile playing on her lips.

Bellamy chuckled. “I hid my love with my disdain.” He pulled her chin forward and stroked her cheek. “But I do,” he said softly and leaned forward to kiss her.

“Now that’s something I’ve been waiting a long time to see,” teased Octavia, interrupting them. She wrapped her arms around both Bellamy and Clarke and hugged them tightly. Clarke briefly hugged her back and untangled herself from the Blake embrace, letting them have their moment together.

“O…” he said softly, kissing her forehead and hugging her tight. “I love you, O.”

“I love you, big brother,” she replied, burying her face into his shoulder. “I’m so sorry—“

“None of that, O.”

One by one, the rest of his friends came up and hugged Bellamy. Clarke shrank to the background, sitting and playing with Picasso, but keeping an ear out for  
her friends.

“Hey,” someone said, interrupting her. Murphy sat down next to her and bumped her shoulder. He tossed another stick for Picasso. “If there’s one thing I learned from you and Bellamy,” he said, “It’s that no matter what, you care about each other and you always forgive each other.”

“I shot to kill him, Murphy,” she said sadly.

“But you didn’t.”

“I left him in the fighting pits.”

“And he forgave you for that.”

“This is different.”

“Yeah, not really.”

“Murphy.”

“Clarke.”

“Why are you here?”

“Us cockroaches gotta stick together.” Murphy uncharacteristically put his arm around Clarke’s shoulders. 

She put her head on his shoulder. “He said he loves me.”

“Because he does.”

“Maybe he loves who I was…before I shot him…before I left him in the pits…before Praimfaya…that was when we understood each other.”

“So understand him again.”

“It’s not that simple, Murphy.”

“All I know is, he moved heaven and earth to get you back when Josephine took over your body. He was the only one who discovered and believed he could get you back. He did all of that because he loves you. He never stopped.”

“And I repaid him by shooting to kill him.” 

“Don’t beat yourself up about this, Clarke. If someone was threatening Octavia that way, he would’ve done the same thing.”

“But to me? I’m supposed to be his family and—“

“And nothing. You’re my family and I…I pretty much gave you up to the crazy body snatchers.”

“Oh yeah. You did do that.”

“And look, you forgive me.”

“I never said that.” 

“Me comforting you in your time of need begs to differ.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh. “Sometimes I like to be around people I don’t actually like.”

“Well, sucks for you then, cuz you’re stuck with us. All of us. Including Bellamy.” He gestured to all of the friends, still greeting Bellamy. “Clarke, I know what it’s like to want to isolate yourself from everyone, hating yourself. Particularly from those people,” he gestured to Bellamy, Emori, Echo, and Raven. “It’s not fun. The way they are always around, bringing food around and not leaving you alone. It’s annoying. But you’re family. And you always will be.”

“Murphy—“

“I love you, Clarke.”

“Ugh, Murphy, I can’t take anymore love declarations.”

“Definitely not like that. I never had a sister. But you’re the closest one I’ve got. And everything you did. All the decisions you made…I’m still here and alive.” He hugged her and she put her head on his shoulder again. “You love him, too, don’t you,” he said it like a statement, not a question. He felt a tear fall from her eye to his shoulder.

“I didn’t realize it until it was too late.”

Echo approached Bellamy with a sad smile, and placed her hand on his arm. 

“Echo…” he said sadly. “I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have done that…I should’ve waited.”

“No more waiting, Bellamy,” she said softly. “You have nothing to apologize for. Everything…us…it’s all in the past…we’ll always be family.”

“Of course we’ll always be family, Echo. But I’m so sorry…Clarke…”

“…is the love of your life,” she finished sadly. "And I’d be a fool if I said I didn’t already know it. I’ve known it since I held a sword to her neck. Since we were up in space…you never stopped loving her…I know that. I tried to tell myself different, but…I knew that.”

“I did love you, Echo. I still do.”

“I know. But not in the way that I want you to.” She hugged him quickly. “But we’ll always be family, and…” Echo looked around and saw Clarke and Murphy next to each other. “Clarke’s family too. And the love of your life. That’s okay. I’m okay. I still love you both.”

He hugged her tightly. “Echo…thank you…you helped me. And helped me. And helped me learn how to love again…when…”

“When you thought Clarke was dead.” Echo smiled. “I think there was a part of me that always knew that it was always Clarke. Even when I tried to not see it or believe it. But it’s always been Clarke. That’s why it’s always been so easy for you to forgive her.”

“I’m sorry, Echo.”

“It’s okay, Bellamy. You helped me learn how to trust and how to be a better person. You gave me a family. And that’s more than I could ever ask for. So thank you, Bellamy.” They hugged each other again. She nodded towards Clarke, whose head was on Murphy’s shoulder. “Looks like you might have some competition,” she teased sadly. “Go get your girl.”

“Hey,” Bellamy said softly, taking a seat on the other side of Clarke.

“And that, ladies and gentlemen, is my cue,” Murphy said, disengaging himself from Clarke. He stood up, putting a hand on Bellamy’s shoulder. “Bellamy, I’m glad you’re alive.” He nodded at them as he walked toward Emori, who threw a few sticks at him that he promptly missed.

Bellamy and Clarke sat in silence for a bit.

“I’m nervous,” Clarke said. “I don’t…I don’t know what to say, Bellamy.”

Bellamy took her hand and brought it to his lips. “We have nothing left to fight for, Princess. Not the Ark, the Grounders, the Mountain Men, ALIE, Praimfaya…”

“Eligius, the Primes, the…”

“Disciples…”

Clarke looked sadly at him again. “This feels like the first time we’ve gotten to really talk since that forgiveness balloon lantern thing on Sanctum. I never even thanked you for saving my life…and then I—“

“What do you want to talk about?” Bellamy interrupted. “We have the rest of our lives.”

“You said you love me,”she said, almost accusatory.”

“Because I do,” Bellamy agreed. “And I mean it.”

“Why?”

“Why did I say it?”

“Why do you love me?” Clarke choked up. “Because…I just don’t deserve…I’ve done so many things…nobody should…”

Bellamy started drawing circles in her hand with his thumb. “When you took the burden of killing Atom…when you fought and challenged me with the hundred…you taught me so much. To use my head. To lead. To give and to get second, third, fourth chances. To forgive…And somehow, in the midst of trying to survive, during all of the wars and fighting, you were there. I tried not to love you, especially when you and Lexa…” he trailed off and cleared his throat. “Anyway…I tried really hard to not love you. But I couldn’t. Because you’re the most amazing, selfless, and worthyhuman being that I know. I didn’t want you to do any of it alone. I never did.” They sat in silence for a bit before Bellamy continued. “I should’ve said something that day. I should’ve told you then. During Praimfaya. Before you fixed the satellite. I should’ve gone with you.”

“Bellamy—“

“Or I should’ve told you after Mount Weather. Maybe you would’ve stayed.” He sighed. 

“Is that why you hated me for leaving? Because…”

“Because I loved you then, as I do now? Yes.”

“I needed to leave.”

“I know.”

They fell silent again, more comfortable than the first silence.

“I should’ve told you that night at the beach,” he continued. “Or after we got you back from the City of Light.”

“We had bigger things to worry about - Priamfaya and…and Octavia had just killed Pike.”

Bellamy nodded. “I had so many chances, but…I thought you’d always be there. And then I left you to die…and you weren’t. And when I found out you were alive again…I didn’t know what to do. Everything was…”

“Different.”

Bellamy nodded. “Yeah. But even when I hated you…I loved you more. I still love you more.”

“I’m sorry I shot you.”

“Me too. But like I said, you’re forgiven. I understand why you did it and…I’m sorry that you didn’t trust me…”

“I should’ve known that I can always trust you.” She dropped her eyes from him. “I should’ve told you,” Clarke said. “I should’ve told you that I loved you after the City of Light. That’s when I knew. But I didn’t think it was love, because…love is weakness…”

“It’s not…”

“I know that now. But even my mom knew. That’s why she wanted to torture you first. Even Lexa knew. She knew that I cared about you more than the others. I kept convincing myself that we had to save mankind before putting my own feelings first. But I don’t think I even realized or knew how much I was in love with you until I had to live without you. And thinking of you kept me sane."

“Same here. I didn’t function when we first got to space. It was…probably 3 years before I even started living again. And it was only because of the others that I lived.”

“Talking to you on the radio kept me sane. Drawing you…and everyone else…I didn’t want to forget.”

“I remember…I wish I could’ve heard them.”

“They’re a little embarrassing…”

Bellamy chuckled. “Still wish I could’ve heard them. Because I love you. I’m in love with you. With all of my heart, I love you so much. And I don’t want to waste anymore time.”

“Bellamy….what about Echo? I don’t want to hurt her or—” Clarke glanced around at their setup and tried to divert her eyes when she made eye contact with Echo, who smiled and nodded at her. She brought her hand up in a wave and uncharacteristically blew them a kiss. She smiled again and gave a nod, indicating her approval.

“Echo will always be family,” Bellamy confirmed. “To me and to you.”

“I’m just scared, Bellamy.”

“We have nothing to be afraid of anymore, Princess. We don’t have to fight. We can live in peace. We can be happy.”

“Happy? I didn’t think that would ever happen.” She laughed nervously and leaned into him. “I love you too. I’m sorry that I didn’t realize it sooner.” 

“We have forever now, Princess,” he said, before leaning down to kiss her again.

“Hey, are you guys planning on joining us anytime soon?” Octavia yelled over to them.

“Is she ever gonna stop interrupting us?” Bellamy whispered to Clarke, pulling her up, and holding her hand, as they rejoined the rest of their friends, who set up a bonfire. “What were you guys talking about?” he asked, sitting down on a log, putting his arm around Clarke, who sat next to him. 

“How we came from a hundred to just four,” Murphy replied. 

“Actually,” said Clarke, “It’s a hundred and two to six. Plus some. You forgot Bellamy and Raven.” A memory flashed in her mind of herself, repeating the same words to Josephine. “Like Josephine did,” she replied. “She tried to break into my mind drive and I locked it with a code. She thought the code was a hundred. It was actually a hundred and two,” she finished, glancing at Bellamy and Raven.

“How was that?” Jackson asked. “Two minds in one body…I can’t even imagine…”

“It was…so lonely,” answered Clarke. “I’ve always thought that you were all better off without me and when it came so close…my dad was there. Maya, from Mount Weather. And Monty…”

Miller clapped his hands together, getting everyone’s attention. “How about we consider this new life we all have together, a new and clean slate? Everything that’s happened in the past, everything we’ve done to each other…it’s all in the past. Because what we have is here and now. Each other.” He looked around at everyone, who nodded in agreement. “So, let’s lay it all out right now…” he cleared his throat, “um…I’ll start.” He looked nervously at Octavia. “I’m sorry…that I didn’t stop you. In the bunker…I knew…and I knew it wasn’t…it wasn’t right, but…I was just so scared.”

Octavia stood up and gave him a long hug. “I should be the one apologizing to you. To all of you,” she said, gesturing around. “I wasn’t a good leader.”

“You were the only one who could get us through the bunker,” added Jackson. “We would’ve died without you.”

“You did what you could do, with what you knew how to do, in that moment,” Niylah added. 

“And we put you there, Octavia,” replied Indra. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m still so sorry,” Octavia said.

“I forgive you,” Miller said. “And I hope you forgive yourself.”

Octavia pursed her lips and squeezed his shoulder. “Still working on that,” she said softly. Miller gave her another hug. She looked at Bellamy with tears in her eyes, still hugging Miller. “It wasn’t your fault that Lincoln died. And I blamed you. And hated you for it.”

“I know how much you loved him, O,” Bellamy replied softly. “I’m sorry that I forced Pike into it…Lincoln was a good man.” He stood up and hugged Octavia tightly. “I love you, O.”

“I love you, big brother.” She buried her face in his chest, sobbing, finally allowing herself to grieve the man she loved. “I’m sorry…” she said, looking around, wiping her face. “For what happened in the bunker…for hating you for so long…for Shallow Valley…for everything…” Bellamy pulled her to sit next to him and Clarke.

“Octavia,” started Raven softly. “If you hadn’t won the Conclave, you would have never given us a chance. Mankind wouldn’t have survived.”

“Luna did say that she was fighting for death,” added Murphy. “I’m glad you won.”

As Jackson cleared his throat to start talking to the group, Octavia leaned over Bellamy and whispered to Clarke. “Clarke, I’ve always considered you a sister. I felt like you were my first friend — well, probably more like second, after Jasper, but you’ve always been a sister. You’ve always looked out for me, even from that first swim in the lake. I think…I think that’s why I let myself hate you so much…because I knew you’d always still love me.”

“I’ll always love you, Octavia,” Clarke whispered. They reached across Bellamy and hugged each other. Bellamy put his arms around Octavia and Clarke and rubbed their shoulders. They turned their attention to Raven.

“I’m sorry that…I’ve been a self-righteous bitch,” she said, circling around to look at everyone. She settled her gaze on Clarke. “I love you guys, I really do. And I’m sorry I forgot about that. A lot.”

“I’m sorry I tried to kill almost all of you,” Echo said. Everyone laughed. “But thank you all for accepting me in this family.”

Clarke cleared her throat. “I’m sorry for making decisions that killed the people we love,” she said softly. “I’m sorry that…I wasn’t the leader I should’ve been, the leader you all, and our people, deserved. I’m sorry that…I wasn’t the good guy…”

Raven got to her first and hugged her tightly. “You kept us alive, Clarke Griffin. I didn’t see that before, but I know that now.”

Jordan cleared his throat. “Can I say something?”

“Of course, Jordan,” answered Bellamy.

“I know that I haven’t gone through with you a lot of what you guys have been through. But my parents always told me stories.”

“And I was the favorite!” exclaimed Murphy.

Jordan chuckled, “and Murphy was my favorite. But the one thing that they always told me was that the things that you went through together, bonded you, as family. And I’m happy that I’ve become a part of that family. So, to those we loved and those we lost…to my parents, who raised me with so much love…and to Delilah…who taught me how to love…”

“To Lincoln,” added Octavia. “The first person who made me believe I was strong. And Ilian, who helped me forget my pain.”

“Girl Under the Floor, no longer,” teased Miler. Octavia shook her head and laughed. He took Jackson’s hand for strength. “To my father, David. He put my name in to give me a better chance at being selected to live. That sounds so wrong. ‘Selected to live.’”

“We don’t have to live like that any longer,” said Jackson.

“To my mother,” continued Hope. “She changed her life for me. Octavia nodded and smiled at her encouragingly. 

“To my brother,” added Emori. “For the longest time, it was us against the world.”

“To my friend, Marcus Kane,” added Indra, softly. “He should’ve had a chance at this life.”

“To my teacher, Titus,” said Gaia. “Long was I under his tutelage and yet, I failed to guard the flame as he did.”

“To Roan and Queen Nia,” said Echo. “They made me who I am.”

“To my father,” added Niylah. “And my family.”

Jackson looked over at Clarke sadly. He reached over and took her hand. “To Abby, my teacher and my friend.” 

Clarke felt tears pierce her eyes and Bellamy tightened his hold on her hand. She nodded in agreement at Jackson.  
“To my mom,” continued Clarke. “I loved her so much. And to my dad, who never made it to the ground. To Wells,” she continued, “who only came to the ground to try to protect me.” Bellamy held her tighter and Octavia leaned over and placed her hand over Clarke’s. Clarke blinked away her tears and glanced at Raven. “To Finn.”

Raven gave her a slight nod, with tears coming out of her eyes. “To Finn. The first family I ever had. The first man I ever loved. To Shaw. Someone I could've loved.”

Clarke’s eyes met Indra. “To Lexa. Someone I loved.”

“To Lexa kom Trikru,” added Indra. “My Heda.”

“To Jaha,” said Bellamy. “If it wasn’t for him, I never would’ve came to the ground.”

“Because of your bad shot?” teased Raven. Bellamy rolled his eyes. “To the radio that you threw into the lake,” she continued, laughing, before her eyes saddened. "To Sinclair. Who would've picked me everyday and twice on Sunday. The father I wish I had."

“To Trina and Pascal,” Clarke said, breaking the light mood. Octavia, Murphy, Miller, and Bellamy looked sad. “They were the first two who died from the acid fog.”

“To Atom,” added Bellamy. “That was the first time I started to see you differently,” he said to Clarke.

Clarke nodded, remembering. “And to Charlotte.”

“Charlotte,” agreed Bellamy.

“To Charlotte,” added Murphy. He shook his head in shame, remembering what happened. “You guys were bad parents to Charlotte,” he added, gesturing to Bellamy and Clarke, eliciting quiet laughter from Octavia and Miller.

“To those who sacrificed themselves in the Culling,” said Bellamy. He glanced at Indra, apologetically. “To the 300 Grounders who were sent to protect us.” Indra gave him a slight nod. “To Gina Martin.” His eyes briefly met Echo’s, who mouthed her apologies.

“To Mbege,” continued Murphy. “And Connor. And Myles.” Clarke, Octavia, Miller, and Bellamy looked at him sympathetically.

“To Roma and Diggs,” added Bellamy.

“Dax,” replied Clarke. She and Bellamy exchanged a dark look. One by one, they named the remaining members of the hundred who died, except for three.

“You remember them all?” asked Miller.

“Every day,” answered Clarke and Bellamy in unison.

“You forgot one, though,” Octavia said sadly.

“We didn’t forget,” replied Clarke. She glanced at Bellamy, who nodded. “Would you like to do the honors, Octavia?”

Octavia nodded. “To Jasper Jordan,” she said, gesturing towards Jordan. “My first friend, the first person to save me. He always made me laugh. And he was the first person that we saved.”

“To Maya, the woman Jasper loved,” Clarke added. “She saved our lives and helped us…at the cost of her own life, when I killed Mount Weather.”

“We, Clarke—“ interrupted Bellamy. “I pulled that lever with you.”

Clarke nodded slowly and accepted his hand over hers, just like how they pulled the lever at Mount Weather. “To our friends…because they’re not just your mom and dad, Jordan,” she said with a smile. “To Monty and Harper. Monty was always the voice of reason, not speaking from the heart or the head, but he always used both. I miss him, so much. And to Harper, always reliable, the best shot we had—“

“Except mine!” chimed in Miller.

“…the best shot we had,” continued Clarke. “I miss the light she brought to us.”

One by one, Bellamy, Raven, Echo, Murphy, and Emori each said something about Monty and Harper. Hope hugged Jordan, who had tears in his eyes. 

“They gave us a second chance at life. At living,” continued Clarke. She looked around sadly again, but loved those she saw around her. “To those we loved, we lost, and made us who we are…in peace may you leave this shore…”

“In love, may you find the next…” added Bellamy.

“Safe passage on your travels…” continued Raven and Murphy.

“Until our final journey to the ground…” ended Octavia, Miller, and Jackson.

“May we meet again,” Clarke ended, with the words being echoed around her.

“To the ones we loved,” repeated Indra. 

“And lost,” added Gaia.

“Yu gonplei ste odon,” said Echo and Emori.

Everyone, other than Levitt, repeated the familiar Trig saying, then fell into a solemn silence that was promptly interrupted by Picasso barking and running through them.

Instantly, the mood lifted and everyone slowly got back to what they were doing, except for Clarke and Bellamy. They still sat next to each other, with Bellamy’s arm around, watching the bonfire. 

“One of my first memories of being with you around a fire was after you got out of Mount Weather,” he said. 

“The Dropship…you told me it had to be done,” Clarke replied.

“It did.” He threw a piece of bark in the fire. “You looked so…I watched you while you slept.”

“That’s…that was a little creepy, Bellamy.” 

“I even loved you then.”

Clarke smiled at Bellamy and kissed him. “So...what now, Bellamy?”

Bellamy gave Clarke a smile and gently leaned down to kiss her back. He looked around a their friends and smiled.

“Whatever the hell we want, Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
